


In Which Very Gay Nerds go on a Very Gay First Date

by Tsukinkshima (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute Kageyama Tobio, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, I have no excuses, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Memes, To Be Continued, Volleyball Dorks in Love, blushing nerds, i cant write smut or fluff rip me, i wrote this half awake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tsukinkshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every couple has to have a first date. This nerds are just silly and blushies <br/>-incomplete DOES NOT have an ending or even at a good stopping place-</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Very Gay Nerds go on a Very Gay First Date

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kageyama wouldn't say he was nervous, nope that word just didn't fit this situation.   
Now terror filled panic of the highest caliber seemed to do the job just fine!   
Fortunately for him he was good at keeping a poker so no one in the snow-filled city square would notice the high school boy on the bench was moments away from peeing himself outta nervousness.   
Why was he so nervous anyway?   
He was just going on a date with Hinata Shoyou.   
Fellow classmate, team mate and just recently, his boyfriend.   
Also Kageyama has been in love with him since the first meeting but you know whatever he was eight minutes late and if Kageyama didn't love his stupid small face he would destroy it with the wrath of a thousand sun gods.   
Sitting on this bench freezing his butt off waiting for Hinata, who was now ten minutes late, was not a desirable way to spend time especially since the happy atmosphere made him feel so alienated. He was seriously just about to get up and just go home so he can cry himself to sleep when he swore he heard the voice of a freaking angel,  
"KAGEYAMAAA!!!" 

Oh sweet lord above finally there he was.   
Turning around Kageyama was able to confirm he had indeed heard an angel and that 10/10 would sit on a freezing cold bench for twenty minutes again just to see this.  
There stood his boyfriend looking out of breath and so god dang adorable with his freckles and red cheeks and fluffy scarf and all the soft flakes of snow flitted around him. Kageyama wanted to kiss his dumb stupid face right there. 

Still slightly out of breath and looking positively cute like oh my god stop, Hinata gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck looking more embarrassed than that time he accidentally walked into the girl's restroom, "A-ah sorry Kageyama-kun I'm so late! Hopefully you didn't wait too long?" 

"Oh um, no it's fine I just um, got here anyway!" He assured and began looking at everything except his date he then turned and gestured with his hand for Hinata to follow him. He tried his best to sink into scarf so he could hide creepy happy psycho looking grin he had going on.

Hinata was just so awed and so happy that his boyfriend was a tall cute nerd who loved volleyball just as much as he did.

"So H-hinata!" Aforementioned boyfriend croaked while looking over his should at tiny boyfriend, "What would you like to do first?"   
The plan was to go to the movies (very cliche for a first date but Kageyama won't admit he just wants a chance to hold Hinata's hand) and then to some restaurant nearby. Very simple but effective and would not put his relationship in jeopardy (hopefully). 

Considering this question more carefully than he should Hinata tapped his freckled face and smiled softly, "Let's just go see a movie first, I read some reviews on it last night and everyone liked it! So I'm really excited." He admitted flustered and has Kageyama mentioned how adorable and perfect he is because he could say it a gazillion times and it would amount to nothing. 

Quickly nodding his head he turned around and they began their trek to the movie theater. Kageyama set a brisk pace with an absolutely beaming small sun child behind him having a little trouble keeping up in his heavy winter clothes. He was beginning to lose sight of him. Why are adults so dang tall! All these tall, older people were making him feel claustrophobic, he needed help! 

"Hey! Oi! Kageyamma!" He called out slowly to a stop ignoring the looks from people passing through. 

Kageyama didn't need this he was already overheating from his own heavy winter jacket (his mother said it was gonna be super cold today but lo and behold it wasn't that terrible) and now the embarrassment and also the fact that this was his first date and oh wow did he not want to heck it up. Besides it's not his fault that this can't keep up and just had to get everyone in a ten mile radius’s attention.  
And these facts may have made him sound more ornery than he was and when he noticed how far back Hinata was his annoyance increased ten-fold,  
"Yes, my darling boyfriend? How may I help you?" He spit out with more venom than intended as inched through the crowed just wanting to get to somewhere warm and not as ungodly crowded.

Hinata just blushed at the 'darling boyfriend' and reached out to grasp Kageyama's gloved hand. He almost was reassured that his tall boyfriend sounded angry. Having Kageyama be really nice and loving was like having jesus ascend from heaven but sometimes Hinata missed their nonchalant relationship where they wouldn't have to deal with all the excessive blushing and all the other fun stuff that comes with an adolescent boy's first relationship. 

A sudden surge of joy had raced through Kageyama when he felt the warmth of his boyfriend's hand leak through his glove. Using every ounce if his strength to not freak the frick out, he squeezed the hand, happy to be holding it but worried about why Hinata was suddenly so foreword. Usually if Hinata wanted a hug or something more intimate than a high-five he would get consent from Kageyama, he was always worried about making him uncomfortable, which always gave Kageyama peace if mind.  
"Um is everything alright Hinata?" Kageyama squeaked embarrassed and worried. 

And the next thing Hinata did had the taller boy in a puddle at his feet. 

Still gripping his hand tightly, Hinata took his bottom lip in between his teeth and chewed nervously a large red blush spread across his nose.  
"I uh, I um got lost in the crowd and gotreallyscaredandIthoughtyouleftmefordead!" He gushed out all at once so fast Kageyama almost didn't hear him.   
Thankfully he did and he gave Hinata a rare kind smile that are reserved just for him.   
"It's ok Shoyou, We can hold hands so we won't get seperated, 'kay?" Hinata blushed heavier at the use of his first name. Giving his hand another loving squeeze Kageyama and Hinata set off again this time side by side. 

"Does this mean I can call you Tobio now?" 

Kageyama just laughed.   
\-------------  
Saying the movie theater was packed would be a HUGE understatement. Being about a week before Christmas people were hanging out with friends and going on dates. Not only that but parents and grandparents shopping at the mall were all rushing in at alarming speeds trying to buy the newest toys as last minuted presents. So the small amount of space inside the mall was very, very hot. So hot that Kageyama thought he could rip off his shirt and not even regret being arrested for public indecency.   
This was only his first date though so he decided to keep it on.   
"You got the tickets right Tobio?" Hinata inquired all but bouncy off the walls in excitement what a nerd. 

"Yup! Two tickets for Avengers!" He confirmed blushing slightly. 

So they headed to concessions; waited at least thirty minutes for a big bucket of popcorn and two drinks. Then again hand in hand they headed to the appropriate theater.   
They were seated right in the middle and got in trouble with the usher after they got into a mini shouting match over the answer to a preview quiz.  
Though over the movie was amazing, Hinata had big sparkly eyes the whole time, cheering when the god guys won and Kageyama got to hold his hand and watch him have a good time so everyone won. 

Exiting the theater was a lot less hassle then getting in. Throw away the trash and then go through the lobby and back into the rush of the mall, tightly gripping each other’s hand so they don't get pulled apart. Swerving through the dense crowds they headed to the restaurant, a small pizza place in cozy back nook of the mall. The place had a warm atmosphere with low dim lights, brown wooded walls and chairs and the heavy lingering scent of pizza was enough to produce enough drool to fill a swimming pool.   
Since the place was small it didn’t take long at all to be seated at a small booth against the far walls. Both boys sipped at their water and looked at each other, blushed, and then looked away. It’s wasn’t the first time they had eaten together in general, heavens no! This was however the first time they would be eating together as a couple and unlike the movie there was nothing else to focus on and just hold hands. So they were stuck watching each other squirm, blush and breath. 

-  
TBC?

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to finish this   
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
